Talk:Level 1797/@comment-24693751-20160630021946
22 tries, 1 star (132,980 points), no moves remaining, NBU. I vote Insanely Hard for this level because it nearly drove me insane. My first 2 tries I only needed 1 more jelly left & my 3rd try 2 jellies, so I figured how hard could it be? But then next try was 7 and the one after 8 jellies & well, you get the picture. The most annoying thing was that I was relatively close almost every time! Out of 22 tries, aside from my winning one, there were only 2 others where I needed more than 10 jellies (11 in one & 12 in another). I don't know which is worse, the levels where you're so far off you know you'll only win with that one lucky board or one like this, where you keep coming so close and almost winning but no cigar. Anyway, I finally passed with combos and an insane amount of planning with the conveyer belt to get the last jelly. I had a CB/wrapped combo which is a good one for this level, a CB/striped, and I believe a wrapped/striped that I let the conveyer belt bring to the bottom to hit the lower jellies which were always the problem. Not even necessarily the isolated jellies, covered by licorice, it's actually not too difficult to get those as it's fairly easy to make vertical stripes and/or wrapped/striped combos in the middle. For me it was usually just some random jellies scattered around the bottom. The insane plotting to get the last one will probably be way too boring and hard to describe, though I'd like to frame it in a way that might help others. Basically I thought there was no way I could get it if I didn't use a hammer and was seriously considering it. But then I REALLY studied the board and found a way to do it myself by anticipating how the conveyer belt would move & how by matching certain other groups of candies, I was able to bring down a match for the last one. I think most people would probably prefer just to use a hammer but if you're trying to go the no booster route, what I'm trying to say is sometimes thinking outside of the box helps. Otherwise, in general, the usual...study the board for any chances to make cb's & specials. And try to use the conveyer belt to your advantage, though sometimes I know that can backfire too. Believe me I've had that happen enough times and it's incredibly frustrating when you've taken the time to set a combo up only to have it blow up in your face. Sometimes I just set combos off as soon as I make them for that reason but sometimes it's worth the risk to try and bring them to a certain area of the board that really needs to be cleared. Anyway, I actually found this one slightly harder than the previous level, IH & insanely annoying!